The present invention relates to beverage containers and, in particular, to a beverage container having a self-contained straw. Currently, beverage containers are manufactured, fitted, and sealed in a high-speed automated process. This process includes manufacturing a separate body for containing the fluid or beverage and a separate lid for sealing the open end of the body. During manufacture of the beverage container, a manufacturing operation known as "seaming" places the lid on a filled can body and seals its perimeter. At present, known seaming operations pass the lids horizontally across the top of the beverage containers at a vertical distance of only a few millimeters above the top edge of the beverage container. The seaming operation involves the use of very expensive high-speed machinery and tooling.
Various designs have been proposed in the patent art for placing a straw within a beverage can that becomes accessible to the user when the tab in the lid of the can is deflected into the interior to open the can. The vast majority of these designs can be categorized into two groups. The first group comprises designs wherein the straw is installed within the can so as to be prealigned with the tab opening. Thus, when the tab is opened, access to the straw is presented. The practical disadvantage with this approach is that the bodies and lids of the cans are randomly oriented during the seaming operation. Consequently, any design that requires prealignment of the straw with the opening in the lid is not readily adaptable to existing canning equipment.
The second group of designs generally involves the mounting or attachment in some manner of the straw to the underside of the lid such that when the can is opened, the end of the straw is drawn through or otherwise made accessible through the opening. These designs are also not readily adaptable to existing canning equipment due to the fact, as noted above, that commercial canning processes pass the lid within a few millimeters of the top of the can during the high-speed seaming operation. Consequently, any structure that is attached or otherwise appended to the underside of the lid will disrupt the seaming process.
A third approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,112; 5,080,247; and 4,930,652 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describe various embodiments of a straw-dispensing mechanism that is disposed within the body of the container and operates to rotate the straw into alignment beneath the orifice of an opened beverage container. In particular, the designs described in these patents respond to the deflection of the closure tab into the body of the container to actuate or drive the rotating mechanism. While these designs remain technologically and commercially viable, other means, and in particular other forces, are available to align the straw with the orifice of an opened beverage container.
In this regard, the present invention proposes a beverage container containing a straw-dispensing mechanism that relies upon user manipulation of the container and the forces of gravity and buoyancy to bring the straw into alignment with the opening in the lid. In particular, with the beverage container according to the present invention, the user merely tilts the container, preferably prior to opening, to cause the mechanism within the container to bring the straw substantially into alignment with the tab. Once the container is opened, further minor manipulation of the container may be necessary to complete the alignment of the straw with the orifice.
Several embodiments of the present invention are disclosed. A first embodiment employs a swing arm that is rotatably mounted at one end to a central post located on a base member mounted at the bottom of the container. The straw is supported vertically at the outer radial end of the swing arm. Preferably, the swing arm is weighted so that when the container is tilted, the arm freely rotates in the direction the container is tilted, to bring the straw into alignment with the orifice. If the container is manipulated before it is opened, the container is preferably tilted toward the user with the tab in the 8 o'clock position. This serves to position the straw in a slightly misaligned position with respect to the tab in the lid. In this manner, the tab will not strike the straw when deflected into the interior of the container. After the container is opened, a final slight manipulation of the container serves to align the straw with the orifice in the lid. Preferably, a float is attached to the straw to elevate the straw through the orifice.
In a second embodiment, a substantially vertically oriented guide post is pivotally mounted at its lower end via a ball and socket joint to the center of a base member that is mounted at the bottom of the container. A straw is slidably positioned onto the guide post. A weighted positioning disk is attached to the straw adjacent its upper end so that when the container is tilted, gravitational forces acting on the disk cause the straw to tilt in a corresponding direction. The diameter of the weighted disk is sufficient to properly position the straw radially beneath the tab when the disk contacts the sidewall of the container. As before, a float secured to the straw serves to elevate the straw through the orifice in the lid.
A third embodiment is disclosed which is similar to the second embodiment except that the base member has been eliminated so that the straw assembly is freely disposed within the container. A weighted positioning disk is attached near the upper end of the straw and a float is secured adjacent the bottom end of the straw. Thus, the buoyant characteristics of the float cause the bottom of the straw to contact the lower side of the container at a first point and the weighted disk contacts the upper side of the container at a substantially radially opposite point. Tilting of the container thus causes the weighted disk to move along the interior wall of the container, enabling the user to manipulate the container to bring the straw into alignment with the orifice in a manner similar to that described above. As before, the diameter of the weighted disk is such that the straw is radially offset by the disk from the sidewall of the container by the same distance as the lid orifice.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the latter two embodiments of the present invention in particular are readily adaptable for use in other types of beverage containers having offset orifices, such as gable-top containers and rectangular or square beverage cartons commonly referred to as "aseptic" cartons in the trade.
A sixth embodiment is disclosed which is similar to the second embodiment described above. The sixth embodiment includes a substantially vertically oriented guide post which is pivotally mounted at its lower end via a ball and socket joint to the center of a base member that is mounted at the bottom of the container. A straw is slidably positioned with respect to the guide post. A weighted positioning disk is attached to the guide post adjacent its upper end so that when the container is tilted, gravitational forces acting on the weighted positioning disk cause the guide post and thus the straw to tilt in a corresponding direction. The diameter of the weighted disk is sufficient to properly position the straw radially beneath the tab when the weighted positioning disk contacts the sidewall of the container. As before, a float secured to the straw serves to elevate the straw through the orifice in the lid. This embodiment includes the advantage over the second embodiment that the float only has to lift the straw and not the weighted positioning disk.
A seventh embodiment of the present invention is similar to the second embodiment except that this embodiment relies on buoyancy to both position and lift the straw. The seventh embodiment includes a substantially vertically oriented guide post which is pivotally mounted at its lower end via a ball and socket joint to the center of a base member that is mounted at the bottom of the container. A straw is slidably positioned with respect to the guide post. A float is attached to the straw adjacent its upper end so that when the container is tilted, the buoyancy of the float will cause the straw to remain essentially vertical. The diameter of the float is sufficient to properly position the straw radially beneath the tab when the float contacts the sidewall of the container. The float also serves to elevate the straw through the orifice in the lid. This embodiment thus requires the tilting of the container in a direction opposite to the direction of the previous embodiments. This direction of tilting offers the advantage that with an open container, the tilting of the container will have less tendency to spill the liquid within the container when manipulating the container.
An eighth embodiment of the present invention is similar to the seventh embodiment except that this embodiment includes a contoured lid which includes a ramped section to guide the straw to the orifice in the lid.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage container with a self-contained straw-dispensing mechanism that is compatible for manufacture with existing canning equipment.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a beverage container with a self-contained straw-dispensing mechanism that is simple in design, utilizes a minimum of material, is inexpensive to manufacture, and requires relatively inexpensive equipment to assemble and insert into the containers.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive straw-dispensing mechanism that is readily adaptable for use in a wide variety of beverage containers having offset orifices, such as beverage cans, gable-top containers, and square or rectangular cartons.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the drawings of which: